


Derek and his imaginary friends

by Bashfyl



Series: Perceptions [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Bottom Stiles, M/M, Online Friends, Online Relationships, Spark!Stiles, kate argent mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek's substitute teacher used him to try to kill his family, Derek retreats into online worlds where he learns he can find people he can trust. His mother on the other hand wants her son to grow up, get his head out of the computer and find a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek and his imaginary friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. This was spawned because I know so many people who have had trauma and retreated to online worlds where they were able to find people they could relate to and were able to make life long friends that their families considered less than. So to all of you who have amazing friends online I salute you. Your friendships are just as valid as anyone else's. :D

Derek hated fighting with his mother, his Alpha. It was something you just shouldn't do, but he was a twenty-four year old man now. He just wanted them to accept his decision and stop trying to force him to look for a mate. Not having a mate was not the end of the world. How was he ever supposed to be comfortable enough with someone he just met to bring them home after what happened last time.

*****************************

When Derek was sixteen he was in a vulnerable place because his first love had died in a tragic accident. He felt like his family blamed him and he pulled away from them. They tried to give him time and space which made him believe even more that they didn't want to be around him. This left him vulnerable when Kate Argent decided to turn her attention on him. 

She was a substitute teacher at the high school and she paid him extra attention, flattered him and made him feel good. It turned out she was doing it to kill his whole family. Luckily for them his sister, his beautiful, nosy, stubborn, loud sister never gave up on him. She kind of stalked him and when she found out what was going on she went to their mother and then to the Sheriff. Kate was serving a life sentence and wouldn't be getting out ever because it turned out Derek wasn't the first kid she had done this to. They had been very lucky.

After Kate, Derek started spending a lot of time in his room, at his computer. He discovered worlds there where he could be himself and where people didn't judge him for anything. He played mostly text based Multi-User Dungeons or MUDs. The longer he played the more the Mud felt like home and his guild felt like pack. Eventually he worked himself up to world builder and Immortal and even started coding to help out.

Which is how he found himself here, nervously pacing back and forth, waiting for the first of his guests to arrive at his currently very empty house. His mother had been harping on him about his gaming. That he would never find a mate online. That these friendships he had made weren't real. Somehow that led to him yelling back that they were real, that he trusted his guild and his followers more then he trusted anyone who wasn't family and some of them even more then he trusted some of the family. 

He was so offended by the idea that his friendships weren't real that he neglected to notice the dangerous light in his mothers eyes. That's when she got him. 

"Prove it!" she said.

"Fine I will!" he said storming up to him room.

Next thing he knew he was summoning his favorites to his room on the MUD. Selina and her mate Kyle. Foxy and her mate Woof. Hugh with his anger management issues that always came in handy during a guild war. Before finally summoning Greyson, his favorite, his characters right hand. 

He told them about the fight with his mom and asked for ideas. They discussed where he lived and how awesome it must be to be in California. Next thing he knew Greyson was shouting, "Guild Meet UP!!!" and that was it. Guild Meet Up.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. He had spent the better part of the last 6 years with those closest to him. Some of them had been barely even teenagers when they started playing together and now, any moment, they would be meeting face to face and he was terrified. What if he didn't live up to their expectations? What if they hated him? What if they expected him to talk as much in real life as he did on the game?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a car approaching. He quickly looked around making sure everything was ready before throwing open the door and striding out onto the porch. As soon as the car stopped there was a female body hurtling at him. All he really had a chance to see was wild blonde curls, which ended up in his mouth and up his nose as she flung herself at him. He didn’t really have much choice but to hug back and that’s when he smelt it, wolf.

He pulled back rather quickly, pushing the young wolf off of him. He searched the area quickly with his senses looking for a possible threat but only found these two. A beautiful, blonde powder keg and her silently apologetic dark mate. He flashed his eyes at her and she flashed hers back. Warm amber meeting icy blue, before squealing and throwing herself back into his arms. 

“Alpha! It’s so good to see you!! I can’t believe we are here and you are a wolf, like us!” she said, "I'm Erica, this is Boyd, and you are?"

"Derek."

She smiles up at him brightly, "Nice to meet you, Derek."

He can't glower in the face of that smile, especially when his wolf is telling him that these are his. His wolves, his pack, just his. So with a small quirk to his lips he gives into his instincts and buries his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, and leaving some of his own behind. 

"Nice to meet you too." He says into the cloud of her hair, before pulling away and offering his hand to Boyd.

After the introductions are finished he leads them into the house, let's them know they are the first to arrive, and gives them a tour. Their scents mingle well with the scent of his family, it's unexpected and leaves him wondering why he doesn't smell another pack on them. Maybe he will ask later, after he feels more comfortable with them.

Over the next few hours most of the others arrive. They hit nineteen guildies around the three hour mark and the only one left that they are expecting is Greyson, the one he wants to meet the most. Of those who have arrived he has discovered that his core gaming group, the people he spends time with every day are all Supes. Five wolves and a Kitsune, it makes him wonder if Greyson is too. There are two other wolves who along with the ten humans fill out his guest list, but only the core group will be actually sleeping here, the others are all booked at the B&B in town.

He is pacing a bit anxiously around the living room while Erica and some of the others laugh at him. Oh who is he kidding, pretty much everyone there is amused by it to some degree. They are all awaiting Greyson's arrival, more to see what happens when he and Derek meet then anything else. He thinks he may have even heard people calling dibs on prime window locations so they can watch.

He hears the approaching vehicle long before he can show a reaction to it. His body tenses just enough to let the other Supes know that Greyson is coming. Erica comes up to him and pulls him into a hug, whispering to him that everything will be ok. He takes the comfort and appreciates it more than he can express and can't help but wonder if all the emoting they do on the mud is why his group feels so comfortable reaching out and touching him, something even his family barely does.

The engine is close enough now that even the humans can hear it. When Erica releases him he goes out onto the porch to wait for his.. Greyson. The car that pulls up in an old, powder blue Jeep. The driver is one of the most beautiful men Derek has ever seen. He is pale with dark hair and a scattering of moles on his face. He falls out of the Jeep, all gangly limbs and flailing. It's completely adorable. Once he finds his footing and closes up the Jeep he looks around and spots Derek leaning against the porch railing. Derek can't look away from him. His eyes are warm amber, his mouth lush, and his scent is the best thing Derek has ever smelled. Derek can't look away.

"Alpha?" He says.

Hearing that word come out of that mouth is it for Derek. He strides over to Greyson and pulls him into a tight hug. Nuzzling his face into Greyson's neck, scenting him. He realizes in that moment that Greyson is human and that he doesn't care, because this is the person he trusts more than anyone else.

"Greyson," he rumbles into the skin just under Greyson's ear.

"Stiles," Greyson giggles out while squirming in Derek's embrace.

"Derek," he says nuzzling the same spot to see if he gets more squirming.

Stiles lets out a full bodied laugh, pulling the top half of his body away from Derek. Derek feels Stiles' body still and tense as their eyes meet. Green eyes meeting amber. Stiles leans forward and rubs his nose up along Derek's then back down again. In that moment it is as if the rest of the world has disappeared. They are the only two people in the world. Derek begins to tremble, he presses a gentle kiss to those plush lips, and feels himself anchored to the feel and the scent of home that he has found in Stiles' arms.

He has no idea how long they were caught up in their embrace, but eventually outside sights and sounds return. Stiles slips his hand into Derek's and pulls him into the house to meet everyone else and Derek lets him. 

Derek finds that all of his guildmates get along just as well offline as they do online. They spend the rest of the day and late into the evening talking, eating, and getting to know each other. Around ten those who are staying at the B&B head out to sleep, most of them pretty tired after traveling. Those that stay behind settle down in the family room to talk about things they couldn't talk about earlier.

Derek discovers that none of his wolves have a pack outside of him. They were all bitten, only Erica and Boyd willingly. Everyone except Liam is in college and Liam is still in high school. The most shocking thing he learned though, the one he had to wrap his mind around, was that this is not the first time he had met Stiles, that he had met him all those years ago at the Sheriffs station, and that he went to school with Derek's sister Cora.

Eventually the stories wind down and people start to head to bed in the guest rooms. Stiles has fallen asleep leaning on Derek. It seems the most natural thing in the world for Derek to pick him up and carry him to bed, so he does. Stiles wakes up as Derek is settling him on the bed and mutters "bathroom" before attempting to get up. Derek snorts and pulls him up, helping him toward the bathroom. Once Stiles has his bearings enough to stand and walk without falling over Derek gets himself ready for bed. He strips off his clothes and slides into bed in just his boxer briefs. He wonders if Stiles will be annoyed with him for bringing him to his room instead of one of the guest rooms, but he doesn't have to wonder long. The bathroom door opens and Stiles comes out carrying his pants and shirt, stripped down to just boxers and a tank undershirt. He drops his clothes onto Derek's desk chair then climbs into bed. Derek tenses a bit, unsure of where this is going or how close is too close, but those worries are pushed right out of his head when Stiles slides over to him, lays his head on Derek's shoulder, throws an arm and a leg over him and murmurs "night Der" into his skin. 

Derek wakes up to a hard cock pressed against his ass and a hand resting low on his stomach. His breathing begins to speed up when he realizes that Stiles' fingers are in his boxer briefs, he knows if he cants his hips just right he can rub his cock on Stiles' fingertips and then press back to rub his ass against Stiles' cock. It's tempting, really freaking tempting. He wants so badly to feel all of Stiles touching him, but he would kind of like him to be awake when he is doing it. 

"Stiles," he says voice husky with sleep, while pressing his ass firmly against Stiles in a circular motion.

"Mmm," Stiles moans nuzzling his face into Derek's neck, the arm under Derek pulling him back into Stiles, his hips thrusting against Derek's ass, while the hand in Derek's boxers shoves in deeper, fingers wrapping around Derek's cock.

"This ok?" Stiles asks against Derek's ear.

"Yes, God yes!" 

Stiles scrapes his teeth down Derek's neck as he jacks him off, then without warning he sinks his teeth into the meaty part. The moment Stiles teeth bite down Derek cums without any kind of warning. Stiles strokes him through it before pulling his hand out of Derek's pants and bringing it to his mouth to lick and suck the cum off his fingers. 

Once Derek comes back to himself he flips over to face Stiles and pulls him into a kiss. He maneuvers them so that Stiles is on his back with Derek lying on top of him, his legs between Stiles' legs. Derek begins kissing, licking, and sucking his way down Stiles' body. He pulls Stiles shirt up over his head leaving Stiles arms tangled in it. Derek pauses to pay a lot of attention to Stiles' nipples. He takes turns with them, licking, sucking, and nibbling one while rubbing, pinching, and squeezing the other and then switching. He does this until Stiles is begging and saying "Please" over and over again, thrashing under him.

He pulls away to scootch further down the bed, pulling Stiles' boxers down to mid thigh and then keying back down, pinning Stiles' legs in place. He looks back up at Stiles briefly, grinning at the dazed mess he has made of him. He nuzzles into Stiles' pubic hair taking in the scent of him, wrapping his lips around Stiles' cock and sucking him down. Stiles moans and his hips come off the bed as he tried to thrust up into the wet heat of Derek's mouth. Derek holds his hips down, pinning him even more into place as he sucks, rubbing his tongue along the underside of Stiles' cock, while he bobs his head. Stiles reaches his bound hands up and grabs hold of the headboard, unable to make coherent words, he is limited to just moaning loudly to tell Derek how good he feels. It doesn't take long before he is shooting down Derek's throat and Derek savor every last drop, swallowing it down. 

Derek helps Stiles out of the tangled clothes he is still wearing before crawling back up his body, nuzzling and kissing him through coming back from his orgasm. After a bit Stiles wraps his arms around Derek, and runs his fingers through his hair. 

"I want inside you," Derek says staring into Stiles' eyes, his voice husky from Stiles' cock, "but if I take you now I don't think I can control myself enough not to claim you."

"Well then, I guess you'd better claim me, Alpha"

Something deep and primal in Derek snapped at that and he pulled away from Stiles just long enough to grab the lube out of his bedside drawer. He kept busy with his mouth all over every bit of Stiles he could reach while his hands were busy prepping him to take his cock. He knew Stiles was a virgin from conversations they had on the MUD and he wanted to make sure he enjoyed his first time. Derek didn't care what anyone said, sex should never hurt, it should feel good. So he took the time Stiles' body needed to prepare and once he was satisfied he used every last bit of his control to go slowly, to let him adjust, while he filled him up. It was both one of the hardest things he had ever done and one of the best. 

Derek copied Stiles' greeting from earlier by running his nose up and down Stiles' gently. Staring into his eyes, sharing air, he began to move. They quickly found a rhythm that suited both of them. Loud moans and babbled sweet nothings fill the air. Derek begins to loose timing, his eyes shine icy blue in the dark, his fangs drop, and he ducks his head trying to hide his shifted face in Stiles' neck. Stiles stops him though, touching Derek's face and looking at him with something that resembles awe to Derek's fuzzy mind.

Stiles' whole body tenses as he begins to cum, clenching down on Derek's cock, he rears up to get his teeth into the crook of Derek's neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood. When Stiles teeth sink into his flesh in a claiming bite, Derek is thrown into a wave of pleasure so intense he cums immediately, then sinks his teeth into the crook of Stiles' neck. Derek's bite causes Stiles to cum again and Derek howls with the pleasure of it. As the bond solidifies between them there is a rush of voices in Derek's head asking him questions like "What would you give for him?""What would you do for him?""Would you die for him?""Would you live for him?". The voices come so fast he barely has time to register what they ask or what he answers, all he knows is that Stiles means everything. He becomes overwhelmed by it all and finds relief by blacking out.

What must be hours later, Derek wakes and everything is different. The link between he and Stiles feels so tangible now he almost expects to be able to see it. He notices that he is smelling things better and he thinks his vision is better too. The feeling of the warm body snuggled up next to him is bringing him more joy then he has felt in years. He pulls Stiles close and nuzzles him awake.

"Morning sunshine," says the sleepy voice near his ear.

Derek pulls away from his nuzzling to smile brightly at his mate. Stiles' face goes slack, mouth falling open as he stares at Derek's smiling face.

"That should be illegal," he says as he gestures toward Derek.

Derek shifts his eyes and flashes fang at Stiles playfully, but Stiles doesn't react like Derek thought he would, instead Stiles reaches out and puts one hand on either side of Derek's face shifting it a bit from side to side.

"Derek, your eyes, they're red now."

"What?!?" 

Derek gets up and rushes to his bathroom. He flashes his eyes and sees the red of an alpha. He is so shocked by what he is seeing, he doesn't know how to process it. Stiles comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, and hooking his chin over one shoulder. Derek's panic eases as he leans back into full body contact with his mate. 

"What do you think happened?"

Derek snorts at him and says, "You tell me, Sparky"

Stiles gapes at him a bit before burying his face in Derek's neck. Derek can feel embarrassment maybe guilt, apology, and something that feels like despair. Derek turns quickly pulling Stiles into his arms. 

"You have done nothing wrong. Whatever happened we will figure it out and get through it together."

************************************

The next two days go just as well as the first. The guild bonds and some lasting friendships are made, some decide to meet up again in other places. One girl is even taking her online mate home with her. Derek's core group continues to bond and by the time everyone else has left he is seriously thinking about keeping them. 

They spend the next few days running around in the woods, talking about the differences between born and bitten wolves, and filling in a lot of blanks in the bitten wolves education. Which leads them to where they are now, the day before his family returns home, having a long discussion about packs and what it means to be in one, how close you need to be to your Alpha, if it's possible to be in a pack and go away to school, and the pros and cons of schools in the area.

By the end of the night it's been decided. Everyone who is in college is going to transfer to one of the nearby schools. They are going to be a pack and when Liam finishes school next year he'll apply to the nearby schools. They will all take turns visiting him throughout the school year so he will get the pack cuddles he needs to sustain his wolf. Each of them submits to Derek and officially join his pack, he isn't sure what this will mean for him and his mothers pack yet but he is sure that whatever happens they will get through it together just like they've gotten through the last six years.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering why Derek's eyes turned red after completing the mate bond it is because he always had the potential within him to be a true alpha and probably would have achieved it on his own if not for what happened to Paige and his angst and guilt not allowing him to grow into himself. Stiles however always saw him as his Alpha, so when the mate bonding was happening Stiles shared his spark with Derek and bumped up his power level. Stiles would give everything to and for Derek, even a piece of himself and Derek would d the same.
> 
> Stiles gained enhanced senses and healing from their mating.
> 
> Talia did not react well to coming home to her son being an alpha with his own pack, more because she was afraid for him then anything else. She didn't realize that he had been acting as an Alpha for these kids for six years already, so even though she hadn't trained Derek for the job, he had learned a lot in that time. She quickly saw him for the man he was and loved his pack members. They stayed Hale pack. 
> 
> Hope that answers any questions that were not tied up in the fic.


End file.
